


you made this for me?

by westofmoon



Series: Rowaelin fall drabbles [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU setting, another scarf drabble, knitting fails, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Aelin tries her hand at knitting.based off a flufftober prompt on tumblr





	you made this for me?

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr. fall/flufftober prompts ‘knitting something warm for the other , “you made this for me?”’

This had been a mistake. 

Aelin lifted the sorry excuse for a scarf she had just finished knitting and gave it a disdainful glare. It was sadly misshapen, parts of it were wider while other parts were thinner. There were lumps and bumps in places lumps and bumps should not have been and knots where _somehow_ the yarn had gotten tangled… 

It looked horrible. And she was so royally pissed off that tears stung her eyes. 

She had been shopping with Elide when they had passed the sewing department in the craft store, and she had seen the skeins of yarn on the shelf. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the large bundle of dark pine green yarn that perfectly matched Rowan’s eyes. 

And she had immediately wanted to make him something out of it. It was fall, the weather was cooling down so he would be needing to wear a scarf soon.

Smiling to herself she had grabbed two big skeins of the fancy wool yarn and several knitting packets and sets of needles -she would figure out which set she needed later.

Each day she worked on it, as soon as Rowan left the house and she had a moment of free time.

Aelin had thought it would be easy. She had been so very mistaken.

When she couldn’t make heads nor tails of the instruction packets that came with the needles, She had ended up buying ten different how-to books on knitting, had visited various websites online with tips and had watched countless video tutorials online and had still ended up with this _travesty_. 

Aelin stuck out her tongue at the offending, sorry excuse of a garment and was contemplating throwing it in the fireplace with a voice cut in from the living room doorway. “What have you got there, fireheart?”

She startled and shoved the scarf into the chair behind her, not wanting him to see it. “Ow!” She nearly stabbed herself with a knitting needle. “It’s nothing,” she grumbled.

Rowan arched a silver brow, a soft smile playing his perfect mouth, “Really? Because it looks like a scarf to me.”

Aelin glared at him and turned away, pouting, her face heating because he had seen it. Rowan walked across the room and leaned down, reaching down into the chair behind her and Aelin threw herself back into the sofa chair, lifting a sock-clad foot and planting it against his stomach to hold him back. “No, Rowan, don-” She damned his long arms and larger size when he still easily maneuvered her over and extracted the knitted monstrosity from behind her.

With a smile, he examined the scarf. “It’s a very good job for a first attempt, love.”

“It’s horrible,” she pouted, still laid back in the chair with her arms crossed over her chest. She felt a single tear of frustration slip down her cheek and angrily scrubbed at her eyes. 

Rowan’s eyes widened as he realized she was crying. He dropped to his knees before her and reached up to swipe his thumbs under her eyes. “Fireheart, why are you sad?” he asked in alarm. “I’m sorry, if I-”

“I’m not sad, I’m _pissed off_!” she wailed, more angry tears spilling down her face as she glared at the dark green scarf he had lain across the chair arm. “It was supposed to be for you! And I followed all the instructions and it still looks like a-”

Rowan blinked, “You made this for me?” Her anger faltered at the softness of his voice. 

“Y-yes,” she answered hesitantly, feeling her face warm as he examined it more closely. Eyes traveling over all the knots and gnarls and lumps. His thumbs brushed over the extra soft wool. If Aelin could say anything positive about the thing, it was that it was soft.

But Rowan smiled widely. “I love it. I’m going to wear it every day and tell everyone that my girlfriend made it for me,” he said, wrapping the it around his neck. 

“Please don’t. It’s terrible,” she deadpanned, even as a small smile tugged at her lips. She began to cry again, but this time it was because of how perfect and wonderful her boyfriend was for putting up with her. With a smile, she reached up and took a hold of both ends of the pine green scarf, tugging until he leaned in. Their lips met and she wrapped her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers together to hold him there. He kissed her once, twice, three times. “I love you, buzzard,” she murmured against his lips.

“I love you too, fireheart,” he replied. “Terrible knitting skills and all.”

Aelin laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr, @westofmoon. I post snippets there.
> 
> I do not consent to this work being hosted on any unofficial apps or to any other websites.


End file.
